1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrodepositable coating composition.
2. Background Information
Electrodeposition as a coating application method involves depositing an electrodepositable coating composition onto a conductive substrate, which is under the influence of an applied electrical potential. Electrodeposition has become increasingly important in the coatings industry because, by comparison with non-electrophoretic coating means, electrodeposition offers increased paint utilization, improved corrosion protection, and low environmental contamination.
During electrodeposition, the electrodepositable coating composition is deposited onto a substrate that has been pretreated with a pretreatment solution, such as a zinc phosphate pretreatment solution, prior to the electrodeposition process. Elimination of the pretreatment step prior to the electrodeposition process would reduce the costs associated with coating a substrate as well as eliminate any chemical byproducts that are produced during the pretreatment step. Moreover, in an automotive OEM factory setting, elimination of the pretreatment equipment would mean that the size of the factory could potentially be scaled down or that valuable factory space could be reclaimed.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to an electrodepositable coating composition that can be applied onto a non-pretreated substrate.